


Good Morning

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Protection of the Pack (Dessa Lux)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Based on Dessa Lux's Protection of the Pack series:Sam, an omega, wakes up and watches his betas have sex, while being knotted by his alpha. That's it, that's the fic.Kinktober day 3: voyeurism





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of background on this universe (I highly recommend getting the Protection of the Pack books if you like this kind of stuff. Super hot.)  
Werewolves are not known; werewolf packs have alphas, betas, and omegas. Omegas don't get pregnant. However, the pack's strength and connection is built through the Omega, especially fucking the Omega during their heat. Rusty's the alpha, Sam's the omega, and Nick and Brody are their betas, who also have their own special relationship.

The two major things Sam recognizes when he slowly wakes are that his ass is pleasantly full, and that he's surrounded by happy pack scent. Without opening his eyes, he knows it's his alpha, Rusty, who’s currently buried in him to the hilt. He can feel Rusty’s strong arms holding him, though his heartbeat tells Sam he's still fast asleep. 

Elsewhere, outside of Rusty's arms, Sam hears a soft sigh, muffled against a pillow. Nick, for sure. Nick’s arousal is thick in the air, mingling with the smells of last night, and the renewed arousal of the pack. 

Sam’s lips tip up just a little as he opens his eyes. As he suspected, Rusty's still asleep behind him, his arms tightening reflexively around Sam. Sam likes to see Rusty like this, because he so rarely does. Normally Rusty is on alert, but they seem to be having a blessed few quiet days in the lead up to the full moon. 

Letting his hearing roam, he hears the safe, steady heartbeats across the park of Mike and Grant and Jack, and part of him soothes knowing his whole pack is completely safe and content for the moment. The peaceful feeling almost draws him back into sleep, but then Nick gasps, quietly, and Sam’s attention is drawn back to the pack bed. 

Just a couple of feet away from him, his pack betas are enjoying a little morning wake-up themselves. Brody’s laying over Nick, kissing the hell out of him; the sighs coming from Nick are when Brody’s mouth roams down to his throat, instead, sucking marks in Nick’s skin that won’t stay long. 

Nick turns his head toward Sam as Brody continues to work his way down Nick’s body. His pupils are blown, eyes nearly black, and a new surge of wetness coats Rusty’s cock and leaks from Sam’s body. He reaches out, and Nick reaches for him, their hands meeting, their fingers linking. Brody looks up, a grin of acknowledgement and greeting for his omega, before he gets back to pressing Nick’s legs apart and leaning down. From the gasp and moan that spill from Nick’s lips, Brody’s definitely rimming him, opening him up. 

A few days from now, the attention will be on Sam as his alpha and betas - and Mike’s pack, too - help him through his heat. Right now, Sam’s perfectly satisfied, watching his betas love each other. They share a special connection, like he and Rusty do, and he loves their love. 

He watches as Nick thrusts his hips up toward Brody’s face, probably trying to get his tongue deeper. Nick reaches down with his free hand, his fingers gripping Brody’s head and holding him in place. 

“So good,” Rusty rumbles behind him, and Sam starts a little, having been so caught up in the show that he hadn’t been listening for his mate. 

Rusty readjusts, gripping Sam’s hip as he thrusts in and out, just a little, before settling fully inside Sam again. Sam sighs, scooting back into his alpha’s arms. “I was just thinking that.” 

Beside them, Nick is panting, his cock straining and leaking against his stomach. Brody’s hands grip Nick’s hips, his face blocked to the rest of them. 

Rusty’s lips close over Sam’s earlobe as Sam continues to watch Brody take Nick apart piece by piece. Sam shudders, letting out his own little sigh, happy to be held like this for now, not moving to try and achieve more. 

“Look at your pack,” Rusty murmurs, right in his ear. “All here, with you. In a few days, they’ll be  _ in _ you. Think Nick’ll knot your mouth again?” 

Sam groans as Rusty’s hand presses against his stomach, making him feel how deeply buried Rusty’s alpha cock is inside him. 

Down between Nick’s legs, there’s a click, and then the chemical smell of lube wafts through the air. Brody sits up, slicking his fingers and then thrusting them into Nick. Nick’s fingers squeeze tightly at Sam’s, and he looks over at his omega and alpha again. 

“Brody’s going to make you feel so good, Belly,” Rusty says, withdrawing a little and then thrusting inside Sam to punctuate his statement. “What do you think, Sam?”

“He’s going to fuck you so good. Right, Brody?” 

Brody’s slicking lube over his cock, but he shoots a grin Sam’s direction. “Yes,  _ sir.”  _

Sam’s laugh turns into a groan as Rusty fucks into him again. Despite their lack of movement, he can actually feel Rusty’s knot start to fill his opening, and the groan turns into a long, drawn out moan. 

“Which good boy do you think will come first, Brody?” 

Brody thrusts into Nick, and Nick finally breaks the connection with Sam to wrap his arms around Brody’s body. “Not a fucking race, Rus,” he grunts before burying his face in Brody’s neck and looping his legs around Brody’s, meeting every thrust beat for beat. 

Even as they move, though, working themselves to peak, Rusty holds he and Sam mostly still. Like he doesn’t want to disturb the show either. It’s impossibly erotic, and Sam can feel himself leaking onto the sheets, desperation starting to claw at him. He finds Rusty’s hand to hold instead, and threads their fingers together. 

Sam’s not sure where to look, what he finds the most appealing. There’s the lean, strong lines of Brody’s back as he works to fuck Nick; but then there’s the way Nick offers his throat to Brody, but also Rusty and Sam, by turning his head the perfect direction. There’s the way precum is spattering out of Nick’s cock, and the small but attractive bulge of Brody’s biceps as he grips Nick’s body. There’s the way the two of them kiss, drowning each other’s sounds. The way Brody pulls back, resting his forehead against Nick’s as he stills, coming inside Nick, and whispers, “I love you.” 

The pure look of emotion in Nick’s face as he comes, too, is the thing that makes Sam turn away. Not necessarily to give them privacy, but because he has to look up at Rusty and share their own moment. Their pack, together, happy.  _ Thriving. _ More than he could have ever dreamed of, half a year ago. 

Rusty seems to be on the same wavelength, because he captures Sam’s mouth - but the kiss is slow and sweet, not hot and dirty. At the same time, he feels Rusty’s knot lock into place, spreading him, filling him. He feels the first shot of Rusty’s cum inside him, and that’s what sends him over the edge. He moans into Rusty’s mouth, his cock spilling over the sheets. 

Rusty does some sort of rearrangement while Sam’s in the lovely whited-out orgasm headspace, because when he’s lucid again, he’s nestled against Nick. It’s just that easy to lift his head and find Nick’s lips, a little lazy make out session while Brody spoons Nick from behind and Rusty’s knot goes down. 

Eventually, Rusty slips out, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. “Stay here with Nick, okay, baby? Brody and I’ll take care of clean up and breakfast.” 

Sam agrees happily, then laughs a little when Nick just shifts into wolf shape and nestles himself against Sam’s body. He buries his hands deep in Nick’s fur and sighs, watching the early morning sun climb a little higher in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and especially for taking a chance on something totally new if you've never heard of these books before! One last suggestion on the way out to check out the Protection of the Pack series by Dessa Lux if you enjoyed this. This is just a fanfic of her lovely universe.


End file.
